It is known in the art to construction umbrellas which open automatically with the manual release of a catch wherein the compression of a spring causes a hollow member, to which the ribs of the umbrella are attached, to move along a shaft extending through the hollow member. It is also known in the art to provide means for the biasing closed of the umbrella by spring. However, the umbrellas of the art in general require the movement of the hand from one position to another in order to effect closing or even worse require the use of two hands. alternatively, or coincidentally, the user of such umbrellas which use springs to automatically open and close must remember to compress the spring each time before using the umbrella. Without this prior spring compression such existing umbrellas cannot even be opened, let alone closed.
Further, umbrellas previously disclosed in the art had the disadvantage of the batteries too quickly discharging to attain a satisfactory number of openings and closings from one battery charge. In addition, the previously disclosed umbrella embodiments had the disadvantage of not being collapsible to a shorter shaft length for ease of storage and carrying.